The invention relates to clamping devices, and specifically to a clamping device which includes a one-hand operable drive mechanism.
Clamping devices, particularly those used in the fields of woodworking and materials assembly, are well known. The normal type of bar-clamp generally includes a fixed clamping jaw and a movable clamping jaw, wherein the movable clamping jaw may be adjusted to clamp materials of a different thicknesses. Typically, the movable clamping jaw is slidable on a bar extending between the jaws and will include some mechanism for fixing the jaw in place on the bar. Additionally, a clamping head on the movable clamping jaw may be adjustable by means of a threaded shaft and handle.
Although the known devices are suitable for some of their intended purposes, they generally require two-handed operation and include rather bulky mechanisms, which precludes their being inserted in confined areas. One-handed operation is deemed important because the user of a clamp as described herein is frequently working alone and must hold two or more pieces of material in positions relative to one another while installing a clamp on the material. Obviously, if operation of the clamp requires two hands an inordinate amount of manual dexterity and speed is required to secure the working pieces in place while installing the clamp thereon.
Another short coming of the known clamps is the inability to easily change the position of the movable jaw once the clamp is installed on the workpieces. Generally, only a head mounted on a threaded shaft may be shifted once the clamp is installed.
An object of the invention is to provide a bar-clamp apparatus which has a one-hand-actuatable drive mechanism on a moving clamping jaw thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bar-clamp device which is easily insertable in confined spaces.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bar-clamp device which is suitable for both compressive clamping and expansive clamping.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bar-clamp apparatus which has a first clamping jaw which is installable on either end of the bar thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a one-hand-actuatable movable jaw which is retrofitable on existing clamps.